A Little Change
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chrystal isnt mine. She is ChrystalK114's. She let me use her. :) Anyway, the story of how Chrystal met her baby brother Joey. Read and review! Chap 2 is up! Sorry for all your waits on my stories.. I'm at the finals for the semester so might take a while to update, and I can't sleep! And for the record, I deleted my songfic already so please don't get judgy on my writing
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Chris and Aviva weren't together, just the legal parents of a girl named Chrystal, as Aviva had let Chris name the little girl when they filled out the document. Either way, now she was 11, and noticed something different about her mother. She heard her murmuring something to herself, and took a small peek in the room to see Aviva holding a pregnancy test, and fighting back her tears. "No... This can't be. This just can't be." "Sweetie?" She turned, startled to find her father, standing behind her. "What's up sweetie?" "Look!" She whispered, and Chris smiled. "I'll go see what's wrong." He entered, and came back 5 minutes later, shocked. "What's wrong daddy?" "Y-You're gonna be a big sister..." "What?" "Yea." "What do you mean?" "You're mother is pregnant with a baby..." "Oh... Why?" "I-I'll tell you later sweetie." "Tell me daddy!" "Why are you being so stubborn?" "Daddy can you buy me a book?" "Um sure its a book why not?" "Yay!" Chris smiled at his daughter, and felt worried. How was he gonna tell her he was engaged with Aviva?

9 loooooong months later, Chris woke up Chrystal at 5am. "Daddy why are you waking me up at 5am?" "Shh... I want you to meet a special someone..." Chris took her to the hospital, then took her to a room. "Hey sweetie..." Aviva sat up tiredly, and was holding a little bundle. "Hi mom!" "Shh..." Chris smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Why?" "Go to your mother and you'll see..." Chrystal obeyed him, and walked over to Aviva. "Aww... He's so cute!" Suddenly, the baby woke up, and made little noises for attention. The baby grabbed Chrystal's finger, and Aviva smiled. "He likes you Chrystal..." "Its a boy?" "Yes..." "What's his name?" "We wanted you to help us decide..." "Hmm... I don't know. He DOES look like a baby kangaroo..." "Like a Joey?" "Yea. Hey, that could be his name daddy! Joey!" The baby giggled in agreement, and Aviva smiled. "He likes it." "Yea!" "Should he have a middle name?" "How about Dipper?" "Dipper?" "Yea." Aviva smiled at her baby son, and Chris kissed her cheek. "That's a perfect name don't you think? Joey Dipper Kratt." "Yea. I can't wait till he gets older so I can teach him things!" "Like?" "Star Trek and Sherlock Holmes mostly!" Aviva laughed, and Chris smiled. "Yes you can teach him anything you want as long as it isn't bad?" "Chris she's a good girl." "Yea. Well, I'm just saying."

A while later, Chrystal began reading Joey her favorite story, and Joey laid on his crib, listening intently to what his big sister was talking about. Martin came at that moment, and was smiling. "Hi Uncle Martin!" "Hiya Chrystal!" "Oh boy! Another family member!" Joey thought excitedly, and his excitement led him to start making happy noises. "He's excited to meet you Uncle Martin!" Aviva giggled, and Chris smiled. Chris smiled, and wrapped his arm around Aviva. "Congrats bro, congrats Aviva." "Thanks Martin." Chris smiled, and Martin walked up to the baby and Chrystal. "Aww... You're lucky to get a baby brother. I remember when I met Chris." Chrystal giggled, then those giggled became laughter that filled the room. Joey liked being entertained with laughter and made noises. "Oh look! Its snowing outside!" Chrystal peeked out the window, and Aviva smiled. "Your brother was born when it started snowing..." "We were lucky to get here fast. Snow's been coming down hard for a while." "Really? How did we get here then daddy?" "Took the back roads. Before 6 am the back roads are empty." "Oh." Aviva smiled, then shivered. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" "Both Mami." "Well you've got the covers I've got nothing." "Bro I've got a spare jacket you could use." "Mine's in the Tortuga I didn't expect the weather to get this cold." Martin laughed, and Joey giggled along with him. "What's so funny son? That I'm cold?" "Yea! Tiene frio papi!" Joey understood, and giggled again. "He understands Spanish?" Aviva smiled, and Chris laughed. "I guess he got that from you because I partially understand it." Aviva smiled, and Martin peered over Joey. "Gosh I never thought your kid would look so much like you..." "Como?" Asked Chrystal, who looked up from her vook, and Martin cocked his head. "Excuse me?" "She meant how Martin." "Oh... I mean look at him. He's got little sprigs in his hair and he technically looks like your father as a baby." "De verdad?" "Huh?" "Means really?" Aviva smirked, and smiled. "Oh. Yea he did." Chris blushed, he hated being talked about him being cute when he was a baby. Aviva gripped his hand, and Martin smirked. "Bro just admit it in front of your kids... You're totally in love with Aviva." "Are you papi?" Chrystal gave him a tiny smirk, and he sighed. "I give up. I AM in a relationship with Aviva AND we are engaged."

"What?" Chrystal asked. "Means que nos vamos a casar." "Casar? Marry?" Chrystal asked excitedly, and Chris smiled. "Yea." "Yay!" "Lucky boy." Martin smiled, thinking about his own kids and his girlfriend.

About a year later, Joey began to follow Chrystal around. "Stop following me Joey." "No!" He chirped out, and fell. He got up, and started walking around wobbly, and crashed into Koki, who looked down at him. "Hey little guy, what are ya doing over here?" She looked up to see Aviva sleeping on the desk, when an incoming call startled her awake. "Gah!" "Mommy wake!" Joey giggled, and Koki laughed. "Yea who wouldn't wake up with a call that loud." She turned sleepily to the screen, and saw Chris grinning. "Hey Aviva those disks done yet? Cuz we might need them soon..." "I-I'm almost done... Just give me... A couple more... Minutes..." She yawned, and Chris smirked. "Ok... I'll give ya 5. That sound ok?" She nodded, and fell back asleep. "I guess that's a no." Koki shook her head laughing, and Chrystal smiled. "I'll finish them... I doubt there's any chance of Mami getting them done soon." "Really?" "Yea..." She finished the disks, and Jimmy sent them off. A while later, an incoming call entered, but no one answered. Joey was sleeping in his play pen, Koki was working on the Tortuga, Aviva was sleeping on her desk again, Jimmy was sleeping as well, and Chrystal was watching her star trek on her creature pod.

**Outside...**

"Bro I think something's going on." "Let me try one last thing." He called Aviva on her computer, and sleepily she moved the mouse to answer it. "Aviva? Aviva..." Chris smirked, and Martin began to laugh. "Aviva? Aviva... Aviva!" Startled, she woke up, then smiled. "Sorry what was that?" "You ok?" "Yea... Just a bit... Sleepy." She yawned, and fell right back asleep. "She didn't even say anything." "Ay bro she'll get used to it. I did. And I have twins!" "Yea I guess..."

Chrystal looked up at her sleeping mother, then saw the computer running. "Hey dad hey Uncle Martin what's up?" "Why haven't you guys answered us?" "We've been sorta busy." "Busy sleeping." Chris smirked, and Chrystal laughed. "Mom Joey and Jimmy are sleeping, Aunt Koki is outside working on the Tortuga." "No wonder, what about you? You know the Tortuga real good by now..." "Papi Mami no me deja usar las cosas." "Anyway just wanted to tell you that we are going back and we sorta need a lift..." "Why?" "Heh heh..." Martin chuckled nervously, and Chris aimed the phone at the mess of nuts and bolts on the ground. "Mami is gonna kill you." "Don't make it any worse." Martin smirked, and at the moment Aviva woke up. "Hmm?" Chris smiled, "Aviva I suggest you get an energy drink... There's some in the fridge." "I don't drink that." "Coffee then?" "I had some but they don't work." "Um... Gee I dunno..." She opened up the drawer, and pulled out a five hour energy drink, and Chris smiled. "That should keep ya running at least till night." "You needed something?" "Papi quiere que los recojas." "Ok sure I'll be right there." "Mami can I go with you?" "Sure." "Mommy I go!" Joey chirped out when she shut off the call, and she smiled. "Of course... I wouldn't leave you alone by yourself would I Nene..." She picked him up, and set him down on the floor so he could walk. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the cre terra, then buckled him in. "Mami puedo ir al frente?" "Sure why not..." Chrystal got in front, and buckled in. Since the boys where pretty far off from the Tortuga, Aviva made sure to fill up the tank completely. After, she began driving, and Chrystal made faces at Joey. Joey giggled, and Aviva smiled. She turned the mirror to be facing Joey, and Chrystal smiled at Aviva. "Mami why are you turning the mirror?" "So I can see if Joey needs anything." "Mommy I hungry!" "Can I give him some of my cookie?" Aviva stopped at the red light, after all the bros had decided to go investigate in the BUSIEST place in the entire world, Los Angeles. The bros where in the San Gabriel Mountains, and the crew had parked in a nice little secluded spot in LA, about an hour and a half from the mountains. "Sure. Just make sure its a big enough piece so he doesn't choke on it." "How do I cut it?" "Give me a sec." She parked in the side of the high way, and dug in the glove box of the creterra. "Why the heck does your father have your brother's can of snacks in the glove box?" "Gimme!" Joey extended his hands out to the can, and Chrystal smiled. "How do you say you want it?" "Pwease?" "Good!" She enjoyed being part of a family after so long, and loved her baby brother, even if he got annoying at times. "Just give him the can... He gets quite annoying when he's hungry." Chrystal giggled, and handed Joey the can. "Immediately he began eating, and Aviva smiled. "Not too much ok squirt? You don't wanna get a tummy ache do you..." Aviva poked Joey's nose, and he giggled. She began driving again, and Chrystal asked her another question. "Mami daddy likes those snacks." "Galletas de bebe?" "Yea. He was eating some with Joey the other day." Aviva broke out laughing, and Chrystal giggled. "Ay Tu papa... Chris has always been like that... Even as a kid he liked eating them. Probably cuz they have different flavors." "Yea." "Does papi still like baby food?" "Yea... That's what I give him when he's sick. Remember when he kept vomiting up everything he ate and drank?" "Don't remind me." Chrystal smiled disgusted, and Aviva continued, "I gave him some baby food and he didn't vomit it up." "That's what you had him on? Baby food and suero?" "Yeup. He liked it." "Wow I didn't know dad liked that." "Oh he does. There's many things you don't know about your dad... You'll find out sometime..." What did Aviva mean by that?


	2. Chapter 2

Anyway, soon they arrived at the mountains, and found Chris and Martin sitting on a bench cloud gazing. "Papi!" Joey easily recognized his father, and Chris looked at them. "Oh hey guys!" "That wasn't long." "Really? I think it was too far daddy." Chris chuckled, and Aviva handed him Joey. "Papi papi!" Joey chirped out happily, and Aviva smiled. "Papi! Mawtin!" "Aww..." Chris smiled at his year old son, and Joey giggled. "Come on lets get back home." She buckled Joey in, and Chris climbed up next to Joey, and his brother next to Chris. "Wan some?" Joey extended the can to Chris, and Aviva turned on the car. "You guys buckled in?" "Yea Aviva." Chris smiled at Aviva, and she smiled back. "Papi wan some?" Chris got some of the snacks, and ate them. "Thanks son I'm hungry..." "Me too. Can we stop to get something Aviva?" "Uhm fine... Anyone know any store around here?" "No... I don't know much about LA." "Well then ask one of the locals Mami..." Aviva remained silent, she didn't really like talking to strangers. "GPS?" Suggested Chris, and she threw the phone to Martin. "Find something while I put some gas in the car..." She parked at the gas station, and went out to pay for the gas. When she returned, Martin handed her the phone. "We decided on the mall." "Really?" Aviva laughed, and Chris smiled. "Well then lets go get the rest of the crew yea? Its still pretty early..."

When they returned, Aviva filled up the tank again. "This car uses up too much gas..." "Yea it does but hey it has pretty good mileage Mami..." "True that." Martin remarked, and Aviva smiled. "Yea... Wait... Why am I the only one driving?" "One you have a license, two the car is at your name, and three, we are tired." "We?" Aviva smirked at her husband, and the crew burst out laughing. "Mami ya nos vamos?" "Yea." She started up the car, and Chris began to play with Joey. Joey giggled as Chris waved the rattle, and grabbed it from his hands. Today, the car wasn't as usual, noisy. It was quiet, except for Joey's little giggles and the radio, otherwise, it was quiet. This was because the twins had fallen asleep against their father, and they were the most, well, lets put it this way. The boy was a little racket when he was awake. The girl no way... She was a quiet one. Anyway, eventually, Joey fell asleep. Chris smiled at his sleeping son and began to doze off as well. The car came to a jolt, and no one seemed to be bothered. "Holy shit do californians not know how to drive!" Chrystal had never heard Aviva say cuss words, well, not in front of the kids of course, but she had a reason. No one seemed to really care, and Aviva fixed the mirror. "Dang I'm lucky I have a license..." She began driving again, but this time, a guy went up next to her. "Hey gals hows it going?" Chris would of usually gotten mad, but he was sleeping. So, Aviva tapped the steering wheel impatiently, trying to hold back from screaming at the guy. "You wanna go out?" "No I'm married sorry and she happens to be my daughter." "How old is she?" "Queti." She drove of, and Chrystal began to laugh. "What a dork mami." "Yea he is." "Yea..." Chris was woken up by the jostle of the car, and looked at Aviva sleepily. "Honey we there yet?" "Almost." "Oh ok." Aviva stopped to refill the tank, and came back with a five hour energy and the receipt for the gas. She filled it up, and drank the energy shot. Chris smiled at his wife, and Aviva smiled back. When they arrived, Chris picked up sleeping Joey. The baby didn't even make a peep, just settled himself into Chris' arms, sleeping like a, well, a baby. Chrystal stretched, and Aviva smiled. "It was a long ride huh." "Yeup!"

When they got to the food court, Joey had woken up, hungry. He couldn't wait for lunch, and started squirming around in chris' arms. "Woah calm down there little one..." Chrystal giggled at Joey who couldn't stay still, and Aviva smiled. "You guys both look cute together." Chrystal laughed, and Aviva wrapped her arm around Chris. Joey went over to Aviva, and demanded to be set down. "Son not right now... Everyone is big here and you're so small!" Joey made some giggles in response, and Aviva kissed his head.

"What do you guys wanna eat?" Aviva smiled as she cleaned Joey's face but he kept squirming around. "Pizza?" Martin suggested, and Chris laughed. "At this point I'll eat anything." "Sure. What toppings?" Aviva asked, looking up from Joey. "As I said, I'll eat anything. Except spinach. Yeuck." "Same here." Aviva smirked, and Jimmy smiled. "Simple. We can order the one with all the toppings." They ordered, and sat down. When they got their pizza, Aviva took pieces of it and gave them to Joey. He grabbed the tidbits, and ate them. Aviva watched her son happily, and ate pizza herself. Chris watched Aviva from the corner of his eye, smiling. He enjoyed having her as a wife and a mother to his children. Joey threw food at his father's face, and the crew remained quiet as Chris slowly opened his eyes. He burst out laughing, and Aviva giggled and covered her mouth, handing chris a napkin. What more surprises did this mini replica of chris had to offer?


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, aviva was multi tasking. Trying to help Chrystal on her work, and trying to feed Joey. "No its 4x5 is 20." She looked up, and saw Chrystal getting frustrated. "I hate math mom! Why can't I just be a genius like you?!" Aviva looked at her, and set Joey down. "Look, you're growing up, its a hard time for you, I know. But all I want is for you to learn how to deal with this." "I can't!" "Yes, you can, its easy." "No its not mom and that's FINAL!" She slammed the door to her room angrily, and Aviva turned to chris, who was gaping, shocked. "I'll go talk to her." Chris knocked when Aviva left to go set Joey for his nap. "Sweetie?" "Leave me alone dad!" "Sweetie please... Dont get ticked off. I know you're not good at math. Heads up, neither am I." He chuckled, then continued. "Its not funny dad." Chrystal responded sourly, and Chris unlocked the door. "Sweetie your mom and I are only doing this for your own good. We aren't asking you to become what we are, just to graduate university and all that good stuff." "Sure." She sighed, and Chris hugged her. She climbed onto his lap, and Chris smiled. "Please understand sweetie... Aviva and I only want the best for you. If you have problems, you can count on any of us. Just know we want you to leave a mark on history with your little brother just like we are right now. And if all goes well, you'll know you'll still be able to see things today as in the future." "That-" "Shush Chrystal. Just try your best." He gave her a reassuring smile, and hugged her. "Goodnight Papi." "Night." Chris set her down on the bed, and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams Chrystal." Chris murmured as he shut the door. He turned to find Aviva there smiling. "You're an amazing father." Was all she murmured, and hugged him.

6 years later, Aviva sat frustrated again. Martin chased after Joey back and forth, Chris was sick, Chrystal was trying to do her work, Koki fixed the computers, and jimmy slept. Aviva sighed as Chris coughed heavily, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. "Hmm... 102.3... Not good. I'm sorry Chris but you're on bed rest." "What no!" "Chris..." "Fine.." He said raspily, and Aviva led him by the hand to the bed. "If you need anything, text me." She went back down, to find Joey on her computer, trying to figure out her password. "Chrystal what is Joey doing?" "I dunno... Trying to hack." "Sorry mister but if you do that you're grounded. Here, play with Chrystal." "Mom..." Chrystal groaned, and Aviva smiled. "He's an innocent 6 year old what harm can he do?" "Innocent?!" "Hehe." He chuckled, and climbed up on the chair. "Chrystal lets play a game I'm bored!" "Fine what?" "I dunno we just answer questions." "Trivia?" "Trivia." Joey answered smiling, and Aviva resumed her work, only to get called by Chris a minute later.

After several questions, Joey gave up. "I give up!" "Good. I was gonna win anyway." "What do I even know about star trek?" "Its been around a little bit longer than dad and mom. Possibly martin's age." "But I'm not that old!" Martin pouted, making Koki giggle. "So?" "I dunno... Where's mom?" "Probably with chris." They both went up to their room and saw Aviva putting a wet towel on his forehead. "This should bring it down a bit. Atleast until I get you an emergency appointment." "Why?" "Because they know,more than me chris..." She kissed his lips, and Joey made a gross face. "Eww..." "Be quiet Joey." Chrystal narrowed her eyes at him, and Joey smiled. "Sowwy." "Joey, you're not being cute." Joey peeked back in to see Aviva giving Chris a medicine, only to have him spit it back up. "Chris drink it." "It tastes nasty." "Chris... You're an adult." "But it does Aviva... It tastes gross." "Drink it." "No." "Sit up." Chris sat up, and aviva forced the spoon into his mouth, but he still spit it back up, onto Aviva. "CHRISTOPHER KRATT!" "What?" "Eww! You spit it back up on me!" "You had baby spit on you for 2 years." "But this is just... Gross!" "Oh aviva its medicine..." Chris smiled weakly, and aviva narrowed her eyes at him.

Outside, Chrystal and Joey were having a laughing fit. "Fine. One last attempt. Otherwise... Its to the hospital with you." She sighed, and got a syringe. "Oh no you don't-!" "Oh Chris open your mouth." "No." "Open it." "No." He closed his mouth, and aviva tried to open it, only to have her finger bitten. "Oww you idiot! I'm not treating you like a child anymore." Aviva tackled him, and forced the syringe into his mouth. "Drink it." She threatened, and Chris reluctantly swallowed. "There. Good boy." She kissed his cheek, and opened the door to find her kids on the ground, red of laughter. She shrugged and walked to the desk, and picked up the phone. "Ok, at 6 will be perfect. See you then? Ok, bye." Aviva hung up, and sighed. "Mami what's wrong with dad?" "I... I dont know." She sighed. "Chris has never been reluctant to eat... Or regurgitate it for any matter. He seems to have a flu... Or who KNOWS what else." She emphasized on the word knows, scaring Chrystal a little. "Who... Knows?" She squeaked out, and Aviva sighed. "Yea... Poor Chris... He has an appointment in an hour. The doctor will be here at 6. I want you two on your best behavior. Sickness isn't something to mess around with." Chrystal and Joey both sensed their mother's stress and feelings, one being sad and the other being just serious. She was in no mood for games today. But was chris just ok, and not anything dangerous? Chrystal's heart ached to know that Aviva was going through all that, especially since her family wasn't the best.

Later that night, Aviva set Joey to sleep, and left downstairs. She began to cry softly, and Chrystal looked up from her book to see her crying into her arms. "Mom?" She cautiously spoke, and just heard sobs. "Mom, hey its gonna be alright." Chrystal embraced her mother in a hug, yet even she wouldn't know what really was up with her. She was so secretive now. She wasn't her playful, happy self, just a teary eyed, sad woman hoping for her husband to get better. "Where'd she go?" Chrystal accidentally spoke, and Aviva looked at her. "Look..." Was all she said, then continued. "Your dad... He... How do I put it..." "I'm almost an adult." "C-Chris... He... Asked me for a divorce while I was just talking to him. I asked him why and he wouldn't answer. And with his sickness... I can't hold it any longer. Chris might... Die." Was the last word she said before running off to her room.


End file.
